Mailing machines including postage metering systems are known in the art including the DM SERIES of mailing machines available from Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn. A postage metering system applies evidence of postage, commonly referred to as postal indicia, to an envelope or other mail piece (directly or on a label to be applied thereto) and accounts for the value of the postage dispensed. The modern postage metering systems typically employ an inkjet printing system. Such inkjet printing systems often employ waste ink purge pumps and waste ink storage devices such as waste ink trays and waste ink sponges.
Several inkjet waste ink containment systems have an internal waste ink system been described including those in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,923 B2 entitled Inkjet printing system for containment and evaporation of waste ink, issued Sep. 26, 2006 to Kulpa, incorporated herein by reference.
Inkjet waste ink subsystems may suffer from ink splashing problems due to air bubbles in the waste ink stream. Accordingly, there is a need for waste ink subsystems that reduce waste ink splashing and splatter.